


Turnabout Spirits part 2

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Nick and Alex are called to the Spirit Realm to defend Alex's old frenemy Jake Hunter. It feels very weird to be having a trial in a place like this. A new setting, a new prosecutor, and many new witnesses await. Can the two find a "not guilty" verdict for Jake in the heat of this new situation?





	Turnabout Spirits part 2

Previously on Turnabout Spirits  
[__"**Turnabout Spirits part 1** May 28 Spirit Courthouse Defendant Lobby No. 3 Nick: (I've seen some crazy stuff when visiting the Spirit Realm with Alex and Judy... / but this is the first time I've ever seen any kind of building even resembling a courthouse. / It looks completely new as well, like it was just opened yesterday or something. / But then again, this is the Spirit Realm we're talking about. I really shouldn't question construction logic.) ???: Hey Wilde, you gonna gawk at this place, or are you gonna make eye contact with me? Alex: Hey, no need to be rude to your lawyer, Hunter. Nick: (Here he is in the flesh. Or rather, in the... spirit? / The defendant, Jake Hunter, who was also the victim in my very first case. / Like Alex said in the past, the two of them were friends throughout high school. / That is, until Jake publicly ended the friendship and proceeded to humiliate Alex. Personally, if I were Alex, I'd probably despise him too. / Yet despite the troubles they had, Jake has chosen both of us to d"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Spirits-part-1-641274735)

May 28  
Spirit Courthouse  
Courtroom No. 3

*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
  
Judge: Court will reconvene for the trial of Jake Hunter. / Before the recess, the defense brought up some points that revealed the defendant could not have used the murder weapon properly. / However, it has also been brought to light that he still has a possible motive for murder; therefore, he is still under suspicion. / Mr. Ratigan, have you prepared the witnesses for testifying on this matter?  
Ratigan: Of course, Your Honor. / Long story short, the defendant killed the victim because he feared for his own life. After all, the victim was once a fierce criminal. / Our witnesses will now come to the stand and testify in detail about this topic. / Witnesses, are you certain you are all prepared to do this?  
Nala: *nods* Yes, Mr. Ratigan. I can explain this easily.  
Rico: Of course! You know I'm ready for anything!  
Wolf: Personally, I think this trial should have been over long ago.  
Thomas: I will do what you wish during this trial, Mr. Ratigan.  
Oinari: A motive is a valid case to make in any trial. So obviously, we need to disprove the theory that Hunter had any kind of motive.  
Fenrir: Are you ready for this testimony, Wilde?  
Nick: As ready as I'll ever be. I have no idea what to expect.  
Oinari: Well then, you will find out very soon. Good luck.  
Judge: Witnesses, you may begin your testimony. *stop music*

MOB TESTIMONY: Hunter's Motive  
  
Nala: I know exactly why Hunter decided to kill his assailant. The weasel was a dangerous criminal.  
Rico: If I were the defendant, I definitely would have tried to defend myself as well.   
Wolf: Of course, it wasn't first instinct for him to kill. I remember they struggled with each other a little bit.  
Thomas: It was only after a couple beatings were taken that Hunter decided to end it all right there. *stop music*

Ratigan: Anyone in their right mind could see that this could set up a motive for the defendant. / Due to the defendant's frantic and unthoughtful nature, I am personally not surprised.  
Oinari: It seems the prosecutor is very determined to end this case swiftly. / The poor soul... he has no proper sense of justice.  
Fenrir: Nick, do you think it's possible to find a contradiction that proves there's no motive?  
Nick: At the moment, it doesn't seem that way. But based on what I've seen so far in this trial... / there may be more than one way to prove it.  
Ratigan: ...You talk far too much, Mr. Wilde. Stop delaying the court and begin your cross-examination already.  
Nick: You poor soul... No proper sense of justice.  
Oinari: Hey! Don't steal my lines!  
Nick: Anyway, I'm ready for the cross-examination now.   
Ratigan: ...Just do it already.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Hunter's Motive *resume music*  
Nala: I know exactly why Hunter decided to kill his assailant. The weasel was a dangerous criminal.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: How do you know that for sure? Or rather, how do you know that Hunter knew that?  
Nala: Our realms may be nearly parallel, but news travels fast regardless. / Several spirits are able to catch glimpses of the physical world and report it to all their friends. / News around here spreads almost as fast as gossip. It didn't take long to hear that this weasel had been part of a bombing, / especially since he turned up in this realm not long after the event happened.  
Nick: (I guess people really have a reputation once they die, whether in our world or this one.)

Rico: If I were the defendant, I definitely would have tried to defend myself as well.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: So... you're saying you'd rather fight against him than flee?  
Rico: Hey, I may not look the part, but I can definitely put up a fight when I want to. / Plus, I've got my own Soul Weapon and spirit arts as well. I could definitely use some more practice with them, too.  
Nick: (And the conclusion from this is you're willing to murder to protect yourself? / I can't tell if that's admirable or just plain creepy.)

Wolf: Of course, it wasn't first instinct for him to kill. I remember they struggled with each other a little bit.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: You said that before, didn't you? I thought you said you weren't really interested in that.   
Wolf: I may not have been interested in the defendant personally, but I love seeing a good fight. / They were taking swings at each other like there was no tomorrow. But in all honesty, it ended up being more of a sissy fight. / But what does it matter? What matters is that in the end, the weasel died, by the paws of that wolf!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: The court will remain calm! Witness, please refrain from making harsh accusations unless you have evidence to back yourself up.  
Wolf: Right, right... Apologies, Your Honor.  
Nick: (We've got both a determined prosecutor and a determined witness. Hopefully it's not gonna be more than two against one.)

Thomas: It was only after a couple beatings were taken that Hunter decided to end it all right there.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Are you saying that there was some damage inflicted on both of them? / I don't see any damage on the defendant at all.  
Thomas: It's hard to see from where we're standing, but when I saw the assault, I know for a fact some hits were landed. / I saw Hunter had some small marks on his face and shoulder.    ! *stop music*  
HANG ON!  
Nick: Wait a second. Wolf, is there something on your mind?   
Wolf: Huh? You're talking to me now? / I, uh... I kinda had a thought when Thomas was talking there.  
Nick: I noticed that too. You started acting a bit strange when Thomas was mentioning the injuries on Hunter. Why is that?  
Wolf: I'll be straightforward with you. Even though I was watching that fight, I never saw any injuries on Hunter. / Also, I wasn't even entirely aware that spirits could receive injuries.  
Alex: But that is true. Spirits can get hurt just as easily as physical beings. / They can even make the mistake of hurting themselves.  
Wolf: ...Is that so? I guess that explains how this happened.  
Nick: ...?

[](https://sta.sh/01cctki42k8o)  
  
Nick: Your... your paw! It's...  
Wolf: Bandaged. Wrapped up tight. It was the strangest thing too. / Sometime before the murder I was digging in the ground out of boredom... / then my paw hit a buried stone, pretty hard too. The force caused my claws to come clean off, and I could feel my life force draining. / Good thing I had the knowledge to come up with a makeshift bandage. Otherwise I would have been dead where I stood. / But what do you care? What does it matter that I injured myself? Why did we come to this topic in the first place?  
Nick: Remember, we pressed you because you didn't recall either the victim or the defendant receiving any injuries, despite getting in a struggle before the murder. / Although, Thomas seems to remember quite well that there were some hits taken. Is that correct?  
Thomas: Of course, Mr. Wilde. I would never lie to you intentionally.  
Wolf: Grah! Look at you now! If you haven't lied before, you did just then!  
Thomas: What do you mean, Wolf? I have nothing to hide.  
Wolf: You lying git! You're just saying all of this to make me look bad! It's like you want us all dead! / Oh, look at me, I have perfect testimonies. I never lie. / Put a sock in it, will ya?! I hate your boasting pie hole! / You really think any of us can trust you when you're a stinking fox?!  
Thomas: Oh, so now you have a problem with my species, is that it?!  
Nala: Oh my! Please, you two, calm down! This is no time for useless banter!  
Rico: Hey, old-timer! What's the big deal all of a sudden?! / You think that just because you look like you came out of some war, we should all just listen to you without question? / In this world, rank doesn't matter, no way no how! How about you show some respect for once, huh?!  
Ratigan: *desk slam*  
Wolf: ...!  
Thomas: ...!  
Ratigan: *waves hand aside* What are you, schoolchildren? Save your pitiful insults for later. / Now then, Mr. Wilde, you had a point in bringing up this whole matter?  
Nick: *nods* Of course. As I was saying before Wolf so rudely interrupted me... / our other witnesses have stated that both Hunter and Weaselton sustained some injuries. / However, the autopsy report shows that no injuries were on the victim. / Also, as we can clearly see right now, the defendant has no injuries on him either!  
Wolf: See? That lawyer and I just proved all of you wrong! Shows how worthless all the rest of you are!  
SILENCE!  
Ratigan: Your boasting is irritating to say the least, Wolf. Even I can see the defense is still not finished. / Maybe you'd like me to walk over there and make you shut up?  
Wolf: Ngh...  
Nick: Actually, what I was about to say next can be proven with his help. Wolf, I need you to do something important.  
Wolf: ...  
Nick: Wolf, I'd like you to remove your bandages for the court! *stop music*  
Wolf: Are you insane?! I'll faint right here if I do that!  
Nick: Like I said, you're gonna prove an important point by doing this. And I promise it won't cause you harm. So, if you would...  
Wolf: ...... Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 

Wolf: ...! N...Nothing... What?  
Nick: If this were my world, that paw would very likely still be bleeding. / However, this is the Spirit Realm. The rules are a lot different here. / In fact, the information we need is right here in our little encyclopedia. / Injuries to a spirit still inflict pain, but due to their incomplete structure, it's not nearly as much as physical beings. / Also, the injuries heal incredibly quickly, practically like they never happened in the first place. / So in short, all of our witnesses are correct. While the defendant did suffer injuries, they were healed by the time Wolf had another good look at him.  
Wolf: ........................ / Ah! So... that's why he was so aggressive.  
Nick: Is... something else on your mind, Wolf?  
Wolf: *nods* Yes. There's something else I've realized. / That struggle... I remember it being... more intense than it should have been. / And with Thomas mentioning there were actually some injuries received, I realize something important. / The victim's motive for attacking in the first place.  
Nick: ...!  
Ratigan: His motive, you say?  
Wolf: Yes.... / It's hatred, to the point of insanity. / Given this certain weasel, I'm sure the others know what I'm talking about now.  
Nala: Yes! I never thought we would have to bring it up.  
Rico: Yeah! That's right! He had some bad feelings in him at the time.  
Thomas: The poor victim. He no longer had any idea of what was right and wrong.  
Ratigan: I'm sure you're all eager to talk about it, so why not make this an official testimony? / Go on now. Tell us about the victim's motive for attacking Mr. Hunter.  
Oinari: It appears we're getting somewhere interesting now. We've received an unexpected push towards the truth. / Or at least, unexpected for the rest of the courtroom.  
Nick: (Hey, don't look at me like I knew this was going to happen. I don't wear hoodies and speak theology like you do.)

MOB TESTIMONY: Weaselton's Motive *resume Mob Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Nala: As sad and dark as it is, Hans Weaselton's motive for attacking was nothing but pure hatred.  
Rico: Even before that bombing, he was known to be a very dirty and kinda crazy criminal.  
Wolf: He probably thought his death in the physical world was unfair, and he took his anger out on others.  
Thomas: His first target was Jake Hunter, one that shared his same feelings about death, but we saw how that turned out. *stop music*

Ratigan: This testimony is definitely the most meaningful out of the ones we've heard thus far. / But of course, it is no surprise to hear that the victim attacked the defendant first. That was established from nearly the beginning. / Despite this new information, I still don't see how it draws guilt away from Hunter. / I don't see a need for any cross-examination. ...But if the defense insists on it...  
Nick: *desk slam* Of course I insist! Think of how far we've gotten just because of that!  
Ratigan: *yawn* Wake me up when the show's over.  
Judge: The prosecution will remain awake during proceedings! / Mr. Wilde, if you would...  
Nick: *nods* Gladly, Your Honor. 

Fenrir: Actually, Your Honor, Mr. Wilde won't be performing this certain cross-examination.  
Judge: He... won't?  
Fenrir: There's another member of the defense team that is perfectly capable of this. / ...Alex Lykos, you lead the questioning this time.  
Nick: Alex?  
Alex: M-Me? Why are you putting me in the spotlight here?  
Fenrir: Like we said earlier, you have a role in the courtroom to play, and this is it. / There is certain knowledge required here to find the contradiction. Your exceptional mind should be able to figure it out.  
Alex: But I've never done a cross-examination. I've never even been on a defense bench!  
Fenrir: ...You'll be fine, Alex. Get the gears moving in your head and face this mob with confidence.  
Alex: ...R-Right. I'll be fine.  
Nick: (Alex... he'll be leading the cross-examination by the Primal Spirit's request. / Well, all I can say now is, good luck, Howler.)  
Ratigan: Well now. You've kept things interesting enough that I just might stay awake. / Go on, Mr. Lykos. Humor me. I could use another good laugh.  
Alex: *Gulp* *shakes head* ...You... / You can go look for your laughs elsewhere, you rat!  
Ratigan: Nnnnnggggg...!!  
Judge: Well then, um... / Mr. Lykos, you may begin the cross-examination.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Weaselton's Motive  
  
Nala: As sad and dark as it is, Hans Weaselton's motive for attacking was nothing but pure hatred.   
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Pure hatred, you say... but hatred for what?  
Nala: Based on how he acted, I'd say it was hatred for all animals in existence. / His jail time and his death during the bombing, not to mention his other crimes in the past, have only fueled his hatred of life in general. / He's a very dark animal. I even wonder if this murder was maybe the right thing to do.  
Alex: (Man, I wasn't even involved in that Bellwether trial, but this is scary as hell. I'm sure glad I never had to face him at any point.)

Rico: Even before that bombing, he was known to be a very dirty and kinda crazy criminal.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: What specifically do you mean by "dirty" or "crazy"?  
Rico: I remember Weaselton was a very shady character, and never really gave a straight answer. / However, in the crimes he got away with, he took things to pretty extreme measures. / Back when I was still alive, I remember hearing something about him in the news. / It was a simple robbery, but he ended up shooting a witness in the head. He even shot three cops who were pursuing him. / Also, you should have seen him kicking and screaming when he finally got arrested and put in jail for good. / Afterwards, people say he became really quiet, never really doing much in his cell. It felt to others like he had lost all emotion. / He must have wanted to do anything to break out, including destroying the Detention Center. That's so dark...  
Alex: (Come on, Rico, don't sweat the details. I want to hear all about this insane weasel... not.)

Wolf: He probably thought his death in the physical world was unfair, and he took his anger out on others.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Why would his death be unfair as you say?  
Wolf: It was a very sudden death that he suffered. He had probably waited a long time to be free from prison... / ...and then when he finally gets his opportunity, it's taken away from him just like that. / Murdered by his own brother. I'm sure out of everyone, he now hates his brother especially.  
Alex: (Well, from what I've seen, I'd say they're both equally insane. I really shouldn't be surprised.)

Thomas: His first target was Jake Hunter, one that shared his same feelings about death, but we saw how that turned out.   
HOLD IT!  
Alex: He shared his same feelings... but what were these feelings about death?  
Thomas: Hans was obviously upset that his life was taken away from him so suddenly. He wanted others to feel his pain and sorrow. / Jake Hunter died a similar way, and as we learned earlier, he didn't really understand the concept of the Spirit Realm... / nor did he really have an interest in it in the first place. / Perhaps Hans wanted to join forces with Hunter, but Hunter's refusal is what caused the struggle. / At least, that's my theory.  
Alex: (Good theory, I have to admit, but it's not exactly gonna help our case here. / ... / Ugh... Fenrir, why'd you have to put me on the spot here? I'm no lawyer. I'm not as analytical like Nick is. / I can't find any contradictions here. Can't we try to prove Jake innocent some other way?)  
Nick: You okay there, Howler? You're starting to look pale.  
Fenrir: Trust me, Alex, you have what it takes to find a contradiction, and you have the evidence to back yourself up. / We believe in you. Look deep inside yourself for the answer.  
Alex: (Such cliche advice. Real helpful, Fenrir.)

Nala: As sad and dark as it is, Hans Weaselton's motive for attacking was nothing but pure hatred.  
Rico: Even before that bombing, he was known to be a very dirty and kinda crazy criminal.  
Wolf: He probably thought his death in the physical world was unfair, and he took his anger out on others.  
Thomas: His first target was Jake Hunter, one that shared his same feelings about death, but we saw how that turned out. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Alex: ......  
Nick: ......  
Judge: ......  
Ratigan: ......Well? We're waiting, Mr. Lykos.  
Alex: ...... (Crap! / Without thinking, I just shouted out "Objection!" I still don't know what I'm supposed to be objecting to.)  
Ratigan: So, you have nothing to say? Then stop wasting our time. / For that stupid interruption, I think a penalty is in order.  
OBJECTION!  
Alex: *desk slam* W-Wait a second! I do have something to say! I just... need some time to regather my thoughts.  
Fenrir: You're on the right track. This is why I chose you to cross-examine this time. / There's something only you possess that can give us the lead we seek.  
Alex: (You told me to look deep inside myself for the answer, so what could that mean? / ...! Wait... there is one thing. But he can't really mean...this? / Well, if Fenrir has trust in me, then I guess it won't hurt in trying.)  
TAKE THAT!  
Alex: Here's why I objected! I have the evidence to prove Jake's innocence!  
Ratigan: What is that? A sticker? / Haha... once again, you prove that you are nothing more than a child. Get real, Mr. Lykos.  
Thomas: Is that a Junior ZPD sticker? Why are you presenting this?  
Alex: (If it hadn't been for meeting Nick and Judy so long ago, I never would have had this on hand. / And I never thought it would become evidence. But this is my only chance. I won't let this opportunity go to waste!) / You witnesses seem to know a lot about the victim and the defendant. I admire you for that. / However, you got one thing wrong. Jake Hunter does not share the victim's feelings about death. / Let me ask you one thing: Do you know who Jake was before he died?  
Nala: ...  
Rico: ...  
Wolf: ...  
Thomas: ...  
Alex: You were focused so much on the victim, you never took the time to learn about the defendant. / Well, I'll tell you exactly what he was. / *points* During his life, Jake Hunter was an officer for the ZPD!  
  
Thomas: An officer?!  
Nala: Oh my!  
Rico: No way!  
Wolf: Uh... huh?!  
Alex: Exactly. That's why I presented a mere sticker as evidence. To show off Jake's true nature. / Personally, I've had some bad experiences with him all throughout my life, / but I know for a fact that Jake was a loyal cop who knew his duties very well. / He knew what the ZPD stood for. He wanted to make the world a better place! / And that's just what he did. Arresting criminals, investigating crimes, holding interrogations... / even defending himself whenever he needed to. / Even if he doesn't seem like the kindest to some of us... overall, he was one of the best recruits the ZPD could have! / Jake has a very clear sense of right and wrong, and when something doesn't go right, he takes it in stride. / So even if he were to be confronted by a known criminal, he would never go so far as to murder him! / *points* In short, Jake does not share the victim's opinions in any way!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / So, we've heard that conclusion, Mr. Lykos. But what is this supposed to prove?  
Alex: I'm getting to the second part, Your Honor. / We've made some pretty solid conclusions during this trial, but one thing the prosecution has been certain of... / is Jake's motive for killing the victim.  
Ratigan: So you say there's no motive, is that it?  
Alex: *shakes head* Did you even listen to a word I said, Ratigan? / Jake's personality has remained intact even after death. Nick here and several others could attest to that. / So because of that, why would he ever in his right mind kill Hans Weaselton? It doesn't make sense, does it?!  
Ratigan: N...Nyyyooooooo!!  
Alex: So that settles it now, doesn't it? / No potential weapons for Jake to use, no means to commit the murder, and most importantly, no motive. / There is no possible way for Jake Hunter to be the culprit!  
Nick: Alex, you're a genius!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court! / What an impressive path of deduction, Mr. Lykos! It seems certain this time that the defendant could not have been the killer. / Mr. Ratigan, do you have any kind of rebuttal?  
Ratigan: ......*Sigh*  
Judge: It seems that the prosecution has fallen silent. Well, if no one has anything to add, then I think it's time for a proper verdict to be passed. / *stop music* This court finds the defendant, Jake Hunter...

OBJECTION!

 

  
???: Now hold on just a second here! You can't end this trial at all! There's tons of pieces missing!  
Judge: Who's there? Who objected?  
???: That's me, Your Honor! Here I am, in the flesh! / I'm gonna make sure this trial goes in the right direction!  
Ratigan: And... and just who the hell are you?!  
Nick: (Looks like not even Ratigan saw this one coming.)  
Evan: Name's Evan! And there's something I gotta say outright here. / The prosecution, the defense, the judge... you're all idiots! You know he's guilty, and I'll help you realize it! / And you four witnesses there... step up your games, punks! You can do a better job than that! / I know of more evidence that we can talk about here, so let's get to it!  
Nala: You seem very enthusiastic...  
Rico: We're... missing something?  
Wolf: You're crazy, kid. The trial's over now.  
Thomas: Please... don't waste your time.  
Evan: Hey! You think I objected with nothing to back myself up?! I've got plenty to talk about! We could be here a long while!  
Ratigan: ...If this witness is so insistent, then I say we give him a chance. / I suppose we'll have to allow the witnesses time to come up with this new testimony on... whatever this new evidence is.  
Alex: Please tell me you saw this coming, guys.  
Oinari: Hehe... can't say that I did.  
Fenrir: This will be a very interesting battle, won't it?  
Nick: (By the looks of things, I can definitely say... / this trial is far from over!)

To be continued...  
[__](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Spirits-part-3-647156123)"**Turnabout Spirits part 3** Previously on Turnabout Spirits May 28 Spirit Courthouse Courtroom No. 3 *murmuring* *BANG BANG BANG* Judge: Order! Order in the court! Evan: What's the matter, punks? Ya never seen a pup testify before? / Of course not! But I'm telling ya what I saw anyway! Judge: In both life and death, I don't think I've ever seen someone so young try to defend their point of view regarding a murder. / So you claim to have new evidence and testimony that will overturn the verdict? Evan: Heck yeah I do! And now that you've given us all the time we need... / this mob is ready to turn your point of view right around! / Ready, you guys? Let's do it! Ratigan: ......You may proceed with the testimony. Nick: (A turn of events not even the Primal Spirits saw coming. / But even with this new testimony coming, it doesn't change the truth that Jake is innocent. / So no matter what, there will always be a contradiction somewhere. Just need to search for it.) Fenrir: The boy is very det"  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml645558222']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Spirits: Case 3 of 5  
> New characters in this chapter.  
> Evan: A young wolf, the unknown fifth witness.


End file.
